


So Come as You Are

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie doesn't like the way she looks without her makeup; Mal sets her straight





	So Come as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

The evening ritual of Evie settling in at the dorm room vanity to take her makeup off was Mal’s sign that the night was coming to an end. That soon they’d be falling into bed together to drift off to sleep, or watch tv, or just lay in each other’s arms and talk. The highlight of Mal’s entire 24 hours. And the way Evie would quickly flick the lights off when she was done and then duck into bed, well, Mal just attributed it to Evie’s own excitement for them to curl up together and enjoy the evening.  
  
But Mal was halfway into bed one night when she looked over and saw Evie in front of the vanity, as per usual, but with slumped shoulders and her head hung low.  
  
“…E? What are you doing?” Mal had one knee on the bed and the covers drawn back.  
  
“…Nothing,” Evie sighed.  
  
Mal frowned, climbing back down from the bed.  
  
“That’s not your ‘nothing’ sigh.”  
  
Evie slowly shook her head. The way she sat there all hunched over made her look small and defeated.  
  
“…This is just my least favorite part of the night, that’s all,” she murmured.  
  
Mal didn’t understand, laughing shyly for lack of a better response.  
  
“The part where we get all cozy under the covers with the darkness and a movie? How?” she questioned.  
  
“Not that. The part where it’s the end of the day and all this comes off,” Evie gestured to her face with a towelette in hand.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Taking all that makeup off is a pain.”  
  
“It isn’t that either.”  
  
If Mal didn’t know any better, she’d swear Evie’s hand shook a little as she started to wipe away eyeshadow and eyeliner. Evie could feel Mal’s eyes on her, burning into her as she silently awaited the rest of the explanation. Evie sighed again. Not a 'nothing’ sigh or any other specific kind of occasion sigh…just a very, very tired sigh.  
  
“I hate the part of the night where all this comes off and I’m just…me again,” Evie finally said, folding her towelette in half and rubbing blush and foundation off her cheeks.  
  
Mal shuffled closer, feet padding across the carpet.  
  
“What’s wrong with just Evie?” she shrugged, confused.  
  
“…She looks like this,” Evie whispered, throwing the towelette into the wastebasket by the vanity and then staring down at her hands to avoid her reflection.  
  
Mal came up behind her and rested her hands on Evie’s shoulders.  
  
“She looks like what? Gorgeous?” Mal smiled, giving Evie a soft squeeze.  
  
“Sure, with all her makeup on. Don’t lie to me, Mal,” Evie glumly shrugged out of her hold.  
  
She made to stand up, but Mal gently held her down in her seat.  
  
“I’m not a liar anymore.”  
  
It was a bit of a fight, but Mal reached around to tuck a finger under Evie’s chin and get her to turn her head towards the mirror.  
  
“Evie, look.”  
  
Grudgingly, Evie shifted her eyes up to her reflection. Mal brushed her knuckles along the line of Evie’s jaw, then ghosted her fingertips across Evie’s cheekbones.  
  
“You’re blind is what you are, E. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you in my entire life, and it’s not the makeup that does it.”  
  
Mal leaned around to kiss Evie on her temple.  
  
“It’s these eyes, warm and full of life. The warmest, most dazzling brown I’ve ever seen,” Mal said. “And it’s your smile, your wonderful smile that somehow calms me down and makes my heart race all at once. It isn’t the lipstick that does that to me, it’s you.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Yes, there’s a but. The but is, I don’t love you solely for your looks. I love your laugh, and your creativity, your passions.  _Those_  are the things that make you shine, Evie. Do you want to know what’s really beautiful?”  
  
“What?” Evie sighed.  
  
“The way you listen. Not just to me, but to everyone. If there’s a problem, or a worry, or someone just needs to vent, you’re there. You drop everything and stand at attention with your ears wide open, and you listen. I don’t know where I’d be now if I never had you to come to. You  _care_ , Evie. About me, about others. You grew up on the Isle of the Lost, and still your heart came out of it unscathed.”  
  
Evie’s cheeks flushed pink.  
  
“It’s not your looks that make you beautiful. It’s this,” Mal tapped a finger to the side of Evie’s head, then moved her hand to press her palm flat against the center of Evie’s chest, right over her heartbeat. “And it’s this, too.”  
  
Evie tilted her head back, looking up at Mal with a grateful shine in her eyes. Mal leaned down and kissed her, feeling Evie’s contented little hum against her lips.  
  
“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, Evie. The fairest of them all. And I love you,” Mal whispered.  
  
“…Thank you, Mal. So much,” Evie closed her eyes as Mal softly leaned her forehead against hers. “I love you too.” 


End file.
